pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Pixel Man
Pixel Man (also referred to as "Newbie") is you in Campaign mode. Story Pixel Man starts out sleeping in the outskirts of San Blocksisco on his farm when suddenly an outbreak of zombies and monstrous creatures started to infect most of the city's citizens. He fights through hordes of various creatures, eventually getting to the source of the outbreak in School, which teleports him into the Block World, where he meets a schoolgirl who will help him to end the outbreak by reaching the Parallel World. It is in the Parallel World where he meets (and fights) the Dragon to discover what caused the outbreak. After the latter, he travels with the schoolgirl to the Crossed Worlds, where he finds The Creator and fights the bug that ruined his world. He eventually succeeds, but out of anger, The Bug turns him into a bug himself. He then gets exiled into the Internet. After being stuck in the internet for 3 years, he was picked up by a group of Rebels who asked him to help them recruit "The Champions", who are the most powerful players in games that are created by a villan called "Cubic". After recruiting all 3 of them, they traveled to the Citadel which they were blocked by Cubic's henchman named "Admin" who took the appearance of a green version of Pixel Man. After defeating Admin and his clones, Pixel Man storms into Cubic's Citadel and defeated him, only to find out it was a trap and Cubic send him back to the start, Pixel Man is now trying to figure out how to break this cycle Cubic has made. Appearance Old Appearance Classic Newbie is a man with brown hair, a nose, a beard, a green shirt, navy blue pants, and has a brown holster for his Pixel Gun on the side. He is sometimes seen with a red headband with two pixels of hair covering it. New Appearance Pixel Man is a middle-aged man with brown hair, a brown beard, a red shirt, navy blue pants, and has a brown holster for his Pixel Gun on the side. He is sometimes seen with a red headband with a pixel of hair covering it. Levels All Campaign levels. Trivia * His skin seems to be derived from the popular "Griefer" skin created by gab51299 of Planet Minecraft. ** After Pixel Gun used the skin, he answered the question if they had copied the skin from Pixel Gun or if the company copied his skin as the following: "Yes, Pixel Gun (World) took this skin from me without my permission." It has been proven that the skin had existed longer than the game since there are comments from as long ago as 6 years ago. *Newbie somewhat resembles Steve, the main character from the indie video game "Minecraft" by Mojang, having similar pants, short-sleeved shirt, hairstyle, and beard. * He is the default skin of the player and in the older version of Pixel Gun 3D (like stated above), he was very similar to Steve. In the new version, he wears a red shirt, wears shades, and slightly resembles Duke Nukem. * There is a portrait of Pixel Man in the living room in Farm. *As of 10.0.0, he no longer has shades in his skin and has a headband, just like in the story comics. *The portrait of the Newbie at the farm level looks like the older version of him with green clothes and no shades. * After the Bridge level is completed and Pixel Man has jumped off the bridge, while he is swimming toward the Prison, he refers to himself as "hero". * His appearance changed in the comics as the 12.2.0 update arrived. Gallery NEWbie_skin.jpg|The "Newbie" skin in the 10.0.0 update. Images-18.jpeg|The old "Newbie" skin with the Automatic Peacemaker M2. Portrait_of_Newbie.PNG|Pixel Man's portrait in the Farm level. Category:Characters Category:Campaign